custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Party Celebration! (1997 Season 4 barneyallday version)
Barney's Party Celebration is Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in July 8, 1997 (the same day as Camp WannaRunnaRound). It was then releaseded on DVD in 2006. Plot Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Keesha *Jeff *Stephen *Hannah *Robert *Linda *Kim *Danny *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Michael and Amy's Dad (Bob Reed) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Look Through the Window #Gonna Have a Party #If You're Happy and You Know It #BINGO #Having Fun Song #The Airplane Song #Senses Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Yankee Doodle #Growing #Do Your Ears Hang Low #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Taking Turns #The Frog on a Log #Friendship Song #Mister Sun #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Exercise Song #The Clapping Song #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Everyone is Special #I Love You Scenes in the Theme Song with the lyrics of the Theme Song where in place they are Balloons, streamers and confetti rains down on Barney and his Friends. (Barney can be your friend too) Notes *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-6 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Production for this episode began in January 12, 1997. *This is the first Barney cast reunion shown on TV/video/DVD. The next one would be "Sing and Dance with Barney". *The Barney costume from this episode was also used in "Barney's Good Day, Good Night". *The Barney voice from this episodes was also used in "My Party with Barney". *The musical arrangments from this episode were also used in "Barney's Fun & Games", expect Season 3's I Love You uses the vocals from Barney's Talent Show' Season 3 version except Barney sings the first three lines of the first verse, and Barney, BJ and Baby Bop sing the last two. Then they join the kids). *Because this, Barney's Adventure Bus, and Barney's Good Day, Good Night were released before Season 4 aired, the Season 1-3 theme song was still used for these home videos. However, *The school, playground, and treehouse all get updated: **The school doors change from orange to green; the windows have a green trim rather than white; and it now has a wheelchair ramp. **Unlike previous seasons, the classroom is no longer arranged by "centers". **The playground gets more plants, and a red bench surrounds a tree. The fences have also changed to green rail fences. **The treehouse also gets renovated. In the back of the treehouse, there is a huge round table and a ship wheel. In the front of the treehouse, there are benches that look out to the outside deck of the treehouse. ***In addition, a lookout is added to the treehouse. There are stairs that lead up to the look out, and a slide that connects from the lookout to the back of the treehouse. *This is the 39th episode Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he is seen going into the school doors to find a note about a birthday celebration. *This is the 4th episode nobody says goodbye at the end. *This home video works with Actimates Barney. *To date, this is one of the only videos involving a cast reunion, the other being The Best of Barney. *This is the first Barney Home Video (not counting any episode videos, or clip shows) to not have any new Barney Songs. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are either traditional children's songs or Barney songs from the First Generation. *This is the 5th episode where no one says goodbye at the end. *Jason signs "I Love You, Barney" to Barney in American Sign Language at the end, a nod to The Alphabet Zoo, and I Can Be a Firefighter!. * "Mr. Knickerbocker" is revealed to be Jason's favorite song. *The forest set from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" was reused for the camping scenes. *Pictures from A Day At The Beach With Barney, Waiting for Santa, Barney in Concert, The Queen of Make-Believe,My Family's Just Right for Me, Doctor Barney is Here!, Oh, What a Day!, Home Sweet Homes, Falling for Autumn!,Picture This!, Look at Me, I'm 3!, An Adventure in Make Believe, The Alphabet Zoo, A Very Special Delivery!, Barney Live! In New York City, Imagination Island, Shawn and the Beanstalk, On the Move, Classical Cleanup, and Twice Is Nice! are shown in Tosha's photo album. *References are made to Be a Friend, Practice Makes Music and Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *Although Kim and Tosha appeared together in Barney's Sense-Sational Day, Barney introduces them to each other as if they never met before. *This is the second time Michael and BJ appear together. The first time being Stop, Look and Be Safe!. *Michael is the only Backyard Gang member in this special. *Jeff wears the same shirt again in A "Little" Mother Goose and Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. *Four of the members of the old cast (Michael, Min, Tosha, Kathy) appeared in Having Tens of Fun!. *It is easy for viewers to identify when Michael sings because his voice is the deepest. *This is the second time Stephen appeared with Min and Jason. The first time was on Barney's Talent Show. *Some elements from the previous era can be seen, like the bench from the first season, and The Spinning Wheel from Once Upon a Time (video). *Shawn was considered to be in this episode, but couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II was filming a movie with Diedrich Bader entitled, Certain Guys. *In the Spanish version of this home video, The Season 12's theme song was format was still used. *This is the first episode/home video (since Seasons 1-4) for The Clapping Song to receive the boogie and dance version. Previews 1997 Opening *FBI Warnings *Lyrick Studios Still 1997 logo *Please Stay Tuned *Barney Home Video 1995 logo *Barney Home Video (Season 3 intro) Closing *End Credits *Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Barney We Can Play! Preview